


Listopher And Jimothy

by cottonpadenthusiast



Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, basically i just wanted to imagine a time when everyone was happy and the ship was sailing, just pure fluff, mention of rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: This was a prompt from a tumblr anon and I just thought I might as well put it up here. I do plan to write more lister and jimmy fics in the future but this was my first time writing them and I really enjoyed developing their characters. I hope you enjoy it too.There isn't really any plot to this so the summary is: fluff





	Listopher And Jimothy

“Lister?” Jimmy called as entered their apartment. He was met with silence. “Lister? Where are you?” He tried again, walking further into the large room, his voice echoing off the walls. The quiet had his panic prickling underneath his skin and his heart rate speeding up. Realistically, he knew Lister had to be in the apartment somewhere and it only seemed empty because Rowan was meeting up with family for the day, but Jimmy’s mind still ran through every possible situation where Lister ended up dead or in jail. The latter seemed more likely.

Jimmy sighed before trying again. “Listopher?” he shouted.

A sudden crash could be heard from above, before a string of curse words followed. “DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT AGAIN, JIMOTHY,” Lister bellowed from somewhere upstairs. Jimmy laughed, the panic and fear melting away.

“I’ll stop calling you Listopher when you stop calling me Jimothy,” Jimmy said, a grin on his face, as Lister trudged down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Jimmy’s waist.

Jimmy could feel Lister smile against his shoulder. “Never,” the other boy whispered, before swiftly grabbing Jimmy by the waist and hoisting him in the air with ease.

“Stop. Put me down,” Jimmy demanded between giggles, as Lister lifted him to the sofa and dropped him down. He was still laughing when Lister landed on top of him and soon the two were chuckling against each other, sides sore from laughing too much. 

Jimmy looked up at the boy above him, brushing a lock of blonde hair from the blue eyes. He still wondered how he had ended up with  _this,_ with this boy. Sometimes he wondered if one day he would wake up in hospital, a doctor telling him he had been in a coma for the past ten years and he wasn’t in a famous boy band and dating the most handsome man in the wolrd (and that wasn’t Jimmy bragging. Lister had been named People’s Sexiest Man Alive twice).

It had never meant to end up this way. Jimmy was not supposed to fall in love with Lister when they started their Friends With Benefits agreement, but he had never been good at managing his emotions. Especially when it came to Lister. Always when it came to Lister.

“Jimmy?” Lister asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had enwrapped the two. Jimmy shook himself from his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

Lister smiled softly. “You make me really happy,” he murmured, before dropping down and kissing Jimmy.

Jimmy ran his hands through the soft blonde hair, smiling against Lister’s lips. Lister’s arms wrapped tighter around Jimmy, as he traced soft circles on his back with tips of his fingers, sending shots of electricity through the both of them.

Jimmy pulled away, planting a kiss on Lister’s forehead where a small scar was hidden underneath his curls. “You make me gay,” Jimmy said causing Lister to snort as Jimmy grinned. Lister draped his body across Jimmy, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder.

“You always have to ruin the moment, don’t you?” Lister replied, his voice laced with mock annoyance. Jimmy could feel every place where Lister’s body met his.

Jimmy smiled to himself as Lister placed a line of kisses down his neck. “Gay means happy, so technically I was just reiterating your earlier statement. Plus you’re the one who _always_  ruins the moment. Yesterday we were making out and you told me that you wished I ate more cheeseburgers because then when you kissed me, it would be like eating a cheeseburger.”

“I still think that it a brilliant idea.” Lister’s voice was muffled, but Jimmy could hear the tiredness. He wrapped a nearby blanket around the two of them.

“Hmm. I don’t think it’s one of your best ones.”

“No. My best idea was dating you,” Lister whispered, before Jimmy felt his soft snores against his neck. 

Jimmy squeezed Lister tight. “I think so too,” he replied to himself, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The two boys stayed there, holding each other, long after they had woken up. Jimmy had never known he could be this happy, or this in love, but here he was. With the boy he loved in his arms. And it seemed even the most obvious things could hold the best surprises. All you had to do was date them.


End file.
